


Home

by ShyVioletCat



Series: Elorcan Drabbles - Modern AU [32]
Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M, Lorcan is so soft it actually hurts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:15:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25821244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyVioletCat/pseuds/ShyVioletCat
Summary: Tumblr Prompt: “Why did you choose me?" "When I’m with you, I’m home.” for ELORCAN I NEED THIS
Relationships: Elide Lochan/Lorcan Salvaterre, Elorcan - Relationship
Series: Elorcan Drabbles - Modern AU [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1485092
Kudos: 25





	Home

Wednesday’s were Elide’s favourite day. Being the middle of the week Wednesday wasn’t a popular day with just about everybody else, but for her and Lorcan it was their day.

Neither of them had classes on Wednesday, so they could spend the day however they wanted. With the autumn weather set it, a near permanent chill in the air, they were spending that time tucked into bed — keeping each other warm. That’s where they were now, settling in for a nap after lunch. Elide rested her head on Lorcan’s shoulder as he wrapped an arm around her, his fingers playing with the ends of her long, dark hair. She was so content in this moment, so happy to just be with him.

Elide looked up and saw Lorcan scrolling through his phone, then he snorted laughing at something before he noticed her looking. He dropped his phone beside him and looked down at her, his index finger running down the length of her nose before tapping the tip of it gently.

“What are you thinking about?” Lorcan asked.

Elide took a moment to look at him, his harsh features softened for her. Just for her.

“Why did you choose me?” Elide asked.

Lorcan rolled over, moving so his head was level with her’s so he could look right into her eyes. “Why did I choose you?” He repeated back to her, lacing his finger with hers. Elide shifted a little closer. “When I’m with you, Elide, I’m home.”

Elide looked at him, something in her chest swelling to the point it hurt. She couldn’t say anything just now but she needn’t to, because Lorcan lent in and brushed his lips against her’s.

“When I’m with you, there is no other place I want to be,” Lorcan murmured before kissing her again, this time firmer than before.

Elide brushed back his hair from his face, smiling at him as he smiled at her. “You’re my home too.”


End file.
